A Chance Meeting
by slightwillow
Summary: Sometimes the people you meet in life reweave your strings of fate. Draco Malfoy has a chance meeting with someone who turns his world upside down,not that he knows it. Currently rated T, may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan who owns nothing, not even airpods.

25th May, 1985

Prologue:

Draco used his feet to push himself off the ground. He firmly pressed his hands to his lap, resisting the temptation of latching on to the rusted chains of the swing. His tiny nose wrinkled in disgust as he took in the dirty, dilapidated state of the park. The dying rays of the sun threw into relief the dirty brown jungle gym and the few trees with lifeless branches swaying in the breeze.

He hoped his parents would come pick him up soon. On most days, Uncle Severus usually deferred to his godson's eager entreaties to 'play' at potions but today was not one of those days.

His parents had shooed him off to the backyard as soon as they entered the house in Spinner's End. Rather than wait there Draco decided to come to the park.

Not that this is any better, thought Draco snidely. He didn't know why his uncle continued to live among muggles especially after his mother's repeated invitations to stay at Malfoy Manor. He wondered how lovely it would be to see his Uncle Severus everyday without having to visit Spinners end.

A loud cry suddenly startled him out of his musings. Draco jerked on the swing, his hands held fast to the chains as he tried to steady himself.

Four children roughly his age were standing at the entrance to the park. He watched as a stout looking lad stood over the small girl he pushed down a minute ago.

Draco stood up and took a step towards them before he remembered his father's and Uncle Severus's words to stay away from muggles.

He bit his lip and his hands clenched into tiny fists as he watched the three older guys taunt the fallen figure.

He took another step forward. And then another. And soon he was running towards them.

"Leave her alone," he cried as he pumped his little feet as fast as he could. But no sooner than the words left his mouth he stopped and opened his mouth in astonishment as branch lying near the girl flew into the air and hit her bullies right on his nose.

A sickening crunch merged with the frightened cries of the lads as they ran away, following their leader, his hand clutching his bloody nose.

Draco hurried over to the little figure still on the ground. As he neared, she sat up, her chest heaving as she gulped in huge breaths.

"Are you alright?"

The little girl jumped in shock as Draco spoke. Quickly turning around, she stared at Draco while wiping the evidence of tears from her pale pump cheeks.

"Yes, I am quite alright.", she said, her voice quivering.

Draco took in her small face. Her eyes were bright with tears, tear tracks ran down her cheeks, her face was smudged with dirt and eclipsing all was a heavy head of hair. Wisps of hair that seemed to fight each other as they struggled out of the constraints of a loose ponytail.

In an effort to break the awkward silence between them Draco blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I didn't know other witches lived here".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

Narcissa Malfoy frowned, looking down at her squirming first born. She had never known Draco to be this excited for a visit to Severus.

"Is everything alright, Draco," she asked, one sleek eyebrow raising in question.

"Yes, mother. Let's appate NOW!" Draco near shouted, stomping his feet, eagerness with a hint of anxiety all over his face.

"Apparate son, not appate." Lucius stepped into the room and bent down to give his wife a peck on her cheek as he continued, "Why Severus refuses to have his house connected to the floo network like a civilized wizard I'll never know."

Narcissa smiled at her husband and replied wryly, "to Severus a floo connection equals a standing invitation to all and sundry for visits and you know how much Severus enjoys visitors."

Draco momentarily distracted by his parent's conversation piped up, "but I always go over to Uncle Severus's".

"Yes, well my little Dragon. It's because you're special"

Draco nodded sagely to this piece of information and after a few seconds went back to coaxing his parents to apparate fast!

Lucius raised an indulgent eyebrow and took hold of his son's hand. With a nod to his wife he and Draco turned and vanished.

Severus looked up from his book as he felt his wards being disturbed, eyes twitching in annoyance.

He closed his book with a snap and walked over to open the door.

Lucius and Draco stood on the other side. The miniature Malfoy clone bouncing eagerly on his toes.

"Come on in," said Severus, standing to one side to allow his visitors entry. Draco rushed in while Lucius remained at the door step.

"Thankyou Severus, Draco seems to have missed you"

"Did he now?" drawled Severus looking towards where Draco stood staring hard at the book shelve.

"Ill be by to pick him up tomorrow morning. Send me an owl if anything goes wrong"

"Yes, this is not the first time I've been called upon to look after your spawn while you and Narcissa go gallivanting around," replied Severus snidely.

Lucius smirked and patted Severus on his shoulder, "I know you like the brat even if you refuse to admit it."

Severus shrugged off Lucius, stepped back into his house and shut the door. He heard the sound of laughter followed by the crack of apparition.

He turned his attention to Draco who was still browsing the book shelf. "Uncle, where is your copy of The Fountain of Fair Fotune."

"Fortune, Draco not fotune," replied Severus as he walked over and retrieved a tattered copy of the book form the middle rack, handing it over to Draco.

Draco snatched it from him, yelled a quick thankyou and sped off to the front door. "Not so fast," said Severus catching Draco's arm as he ran past him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the park Uncle," Draco mewled while trying to escape his Uncle's grasp. "to read".

Severus narrowed his eyes his voice carefully enunciating each word," You're going to the park…..to read?"

"Uh huh," nodded Draco trying his best to appear innocent.

Severus debated finding out just what his charge was hiding but remembered that with Draco out entertaining himself he could get back to his book. He released his arm, setting Draco free.

"Off you go then, but be back before it gets dark. If you make me come looking for you…..," he left his threat unfinished. Draco nodded and ran outside. Severus sighed and sat down. He opened his book and was soon immersed in the world of potions.

Draco ran towards the park, clutching his book to his chest. He hoped she would be there. He bit a grin as he remembered her affronted face when he told her that she was a witch. She refused to believe him and today he promised proof.

He reached the park, panting slightly and looked around. There she was, swinging quietly. Her head perked up when she saw him. She waved with enthusiasm and yelled out "Draco."

Draco hurried over to her. "Hermione," he said. His tone sure and confident, not betraying the hours he stood in front of the mirror his little tongue butchering her name.

She stood up as he neared.

"I didn't think you would come," she said.

"I told you I'd come. And I've brought proof!" replied Draco proudly, handing over the book.

Hermione gasped as she looked at the book. Three women stared up at her from the cover. One weeping into her hands, another clutching her chest and groaning and the last sat in the corner in torn garments turning a coin over and over.

"The picture! Its moving!" she quickly opened the book and flipped through the pages. Her eyes widening even more as she took in the moving pictures. "Its like television, only in a book!"

She turned towards Draco, her tone apologetic. "I'm sorry I called you a liar."

Draco smiled in self-satisfaction. "Its quite alright," he replied, trying to imitate his mother at her most condescending.

Unfortunately, his tone flew over Hermione's head as she was engrossed in the book. "Can we read it now?" she asked.

Draco bit his lip and confessed that though he could read, infact his tutor told him that he was the smartest student he taught, he still needed help with some of the big words. He peered at Hermione after his confession, looking to see if his new friend would be disappointed with his failing.

"It's okay, I need help sometimes too." said Hermione sitting down and patting the grass beside her.

Draco smiled and sat down beside her. He pulled half the book onto his lap and together the two children slowly unravelled the tale of three women cursed by fate only to beat the odds and live happily ever after.

**A/N : This is my first story.I would love some feedback! Don't be shy!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

The silence of the park was broken by the pitter patter of two children running, followed by laughter and yells as they cried and taunted each other in childish innocence. In the lead was a tiny girl, her hair almost dwarfing her small face. Behind her ran a young boy of similar age, light blonde hair sat messily on his head and his eyes lighted up in delight as he gained on the girl.

"Got you," cried Draco as he leapt forward and tackled Hermione down to the ground.

"Nooo….," pouted Hermione looking up at him. She covered her face with her arms as Draco leant forward and roared in her face.

"Get off you," said Hermione pushing Draco off her. He fell onto the grass beside her and both children panted, looking at the sky, as they regained their breaths.

After a minute of silence Hermione turned towards Draco and asked in a hushed voice, "So Dragons are real?"

Draco rolled over, turning towards Hermione, "Yes. They're huge ! Even taller than my home, with wide wide wings! They breathe fire and if you go too close to them they'll roast you and eat you up!"

Hermione's eyes widened in delight. "Amazing!" she said, "Have you seen one?"

Draco shook his head in the negative, "Only in pictures, but my father told me he'd take me to see them when I'm older." He waited for a moment and then offered cheerfully, "You can come too!"

Hermione sat up in shock. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," replied Draco shrugging, "You're my best friend."

Hermione's little cheeks flamed up as she looked down, letting her hair fall over her face. "You're my best friend too." She offered quietly.

The two newly confirmed best friends laid back down and watched the clouds pass by again. Only this time with hands tightly entwined.

A shrill alarm pierced the air. Draco jumped up, eyes wide, looking around. Beside him Hermione sat up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with curled fists.

"Oh," yawned Hermione, sleep coating her words. She reached and turned off the alarm on her watch as she said "we fell asleep."

She stood up and brushed off the dirt from her sundress. "I have to go home now."

She looked up at Draco. "Come with me," she said impulsively not liking the frown that passed his face at the mention of her leaving.

Draco caught himself just before agreeing. He measured his desire to continue playing with his friend against his uncle's anger if he went home late.

"I can't. My uncle will be mad if I go home late"

"I can give you a ride to your uncle's after tea so you won't be late!" coaxed Hermione.

Draco stopped at that. "You have a broom?" he asked, astonishment with a hint of disbelief coating his words.

"A broom? Yes, we do. Why? Do you want a broom?" asked Hermione looking at Draco funnily. She wondered if they had been under the sun for too long. Maybe Draco has sunstroke she thought. She tried to remember what her father told her about sunstroke.

"Want a broom?" yelped Draco! "Of course, I want a broom! Mother only allows me a toy broom."

"A toy broom? That's strange," replied Hermione.

The two children unknowingly continued walking as they conversed, Hermione changing the subject from brooms to books she had at home and the macarons her mother promised to make today.

"But you're only allowed one," she said seriously, "because they rot your teeth."

Draco nodded and assured her he'd only take one because he didn't want teeth like a hag. Which led to him explaining what Hags were and Hermione oooing and ahhing in all the right places.

A/N : Thank you for the reviews! I know my chapters are short but Ill be updating pretty often to make up for it.

For anyone new reading the story, please do review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not sure if its clear but each scene/chapter that took place in the park happens on a different day. So, Draco and Hermione met on three different days with a few days in-between meetings. The following chapter continues from the last chapter where they're on the way to Hermione's house.

CHAPTER 3

Before Hermione could ring the doorbell, Draco caught her hand and turned her towards him. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "you cannot tell your parents about magic."

"Why not?" asked Hermione. Lying to her parents wasn't something she was used to.

"Because we aren't allowed to," replied Draco, "if we do, we'll go to ask-a-ban."

"What is an Ask-a-ban?"

"It is where all the bad wizards go."

"OH," said Hermione. She bit her lip in thought, "I don't want to go to ask-a-ban….". Suddenly she gasped and caught Draco's hands in hers. Eyes wide she said, "But you told me about magic! Will they put you in ask-a-ban?"

Draco firmly shook his head. "No," he said, "You're a witch, you can tell witches about magic. You're not allowed to tell muggles." Seeing the confused look on Hermione's face he elaborated, "people who don't have magic."

Before Hermione could reply the door opened. The two children quickly stopped talking and tried not to look guilty.

"There you are darling, I was just about to come look for you."

Draco studied Hermione's mother as she spoke. Hermione looked a lot like her mother he decided, except for the overbite and the hair. Mrs Granger's hair was tamed into lovely curls that fell over her shoulders and her teeth were arranged in perfect lines.

"And who might this young man be?" continued Mrs Granger.

Hermione nudged Draco out of his musings and in a very grown up voice introduced her friend.

"Mum, this is Draco, my best friend. I asked him over for tea"

Mrs Granger managed to contain her amusement as she shook hands with her daughter's friend. "Hello Draco, welcome to our home," she said.

Draco's manners overcame his shyness, but just barely as he whispered," Pleased to meet you Mrs Granger" more to the ground than Hermione's mother.

Mrs Granger stepped aside to allow the children inside. Tea was set up in the dinning room and Hermione dragged Draco towards it. He took a chair near her and waited for Mrs Granger to enter. Next to him Hermione shrieked as she was lifted out of her chair and spun around.

"Daddy! You're home!"

"A patient cancelled so I decided to see what my two favourite girls were up to. Who is this poppet?" Mr Granger asked.

"This is Draco, my best friend," said Hermione.

"Well hello there." Mr Granger extended his hand. Draco stood up and shook his hand quietly. Sensing Draco's shyness Mr Granger smiled at him and took his seat. Mrs Granger joined them soon after, setting a glass of milk in front of the children along with a plate of macarons. Mindful of Hermione's earlier warning Draco only took one. Mr Granger nodded in approval.

"Are you from around here Draco?" asked Mrs Granger.

Hermione answered in Draco's stead. "No, Mum. His uncle lives down the street from the park."

Mrs Granger tried again. "and where do you go to school?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but then realised she didn't know the answer so she turned to Draco.

"I do not go to school. Mr Greyturner tutors me at home."

"Oh, how lovely," said Mrs Granger.

Draco scrunged up his nose, "Sometimes it gets very boring. But I'm going to Hogwarts when I'm eleven."

Both kids went pale when they realised what had happened. Draco had already told Hermione all about Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to turn eleven.

"What's Hog…," started Mrs Granger.

"MUM! can I have another Macaron?" interrupted Hermione.

"Now poppet, you don't want rotten teeth, do you?" said Mr Granger, "Why just the other day…."

Draco sighed in relief as Hogwarts was forgotten and the conversation carried on with Mr Granger recounting the misfortunes that befell his patient's teeth with increasingly severe exaggerations that soon had the kids rolling in laughter.

-x-

After tea was done Draco waited in the yard while Hermione collected her bicycle in order to fulfil her earlier promise of dropping him home.

"It still has trainer wheels but Dad said he'll remove them next week." said Hermione. She looked up when she didn't get a reply.

Draco was staring at her bicycle with an open mouth.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione unsure.

"What's that?" said Draco pointing at her bike.

"My bike silly! I promised I'd give you a ride remember?"

"I thought you meant with your broom!"

"My broom? Why would…OH!" squealed Hermione, "witches ride brooms?!"

"Huh uh …," nodded Draco.

"Well muggles ride bikes," said Hermione climbing onto her bicycle. She helped Draco climb up behind her and started off to the park, Draco holding on tight. After awhile Draco loosened his hold and started to enjoy himself. They soon reached the park.

Draco got off and with a promise to meet up the next week the two friends went their own way, both not noticing the dark figure at the end of the lane who stood witness to the entire scene.

-x-

A/N: Again, please do review. Would love feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Narcissa Malfoy smiled to herself as she saw her son put book after book into his already full bag. She did not know from where her son's new penchant for books came, but she was pleased he was taking such an interest in his studies. Perhaps, she thought, Severus had something to do with it. The past few weeks had seen Draco more often than not at Spinner's end. She was surprised that Severus had not complained, well not truly complained.

Narcissa's contemplation was broken as she heard footsteps near the library. She frowned as her husband's normally lithe gait took on an angry, impatient stomp. She stood as he entered the library, walking over to him. The frown from Lucius Malfoy's face temporarily vanished as he looked at his wife's enquiring face but soon returned in force as he thought of the afternoon's ordeals.

"Things didn't go well with the board?" asked Narcissa.

"Those ignorant Mudbloods …..," started Lucius only to be interrupted by Narcissa shrieking his name and pointing to their son, who, Lucius in his fury, had not noticed.

Draco had closed his bag and stood listening to his parents. He heard his father use the word Mudblood before but only when he thought Draco was not present. Despite being curious Draco knew better than to ask about the meaning before but now he had a very inquisitive witch as his best friend and he squirmed thinking about her disappointed face when he was unable to satisfactorily answer her questions about the wizarding world.

"What is a mudblood?" he asked his father.

Funnily enough a tinge of redness appeared on Lucius's face as he sent an apologetic look to his wife before kneeling down to his son's level.

"It's a witch or wizard who has muggle parents." said Lucius.

Draco brightened. Like Hermione, he thought. But then he remembered the anger in his father's voice. "Do you not like mudbloods?" he asked.

Lucius hid a wince as he felt the force of his wife's glare.

"Draco, mudblood is not a word little boys use," said Narcissa.

Draco looked at his father. "Your mother is right Draco. It is a, let's say, grown up word and muggleborns are a threat to our way of life. They do not care for our customs and their base upbringing and ignorance is a blight on the wizarding world" said Lucius working up to anger again. His wife touched his arm and he calmed down. "Their magic is weak and they dilute our bloodlines."

Draco's mind was racing. He thought of Hermione, how curious she was about his world, how she didn't need help with the big words, how she loved her magic, how kind Mr and Mrs Granger were and he looked at his father and nodded.

Severus looked at his young charge. After being dropped off by his parents, Severus expected Draco to run to the park as usual, instead Draco sat at his table staring at his bag rather morosely.

Severus walked over and sat opposite him. "Now what offence did your bag commit against you Draco?" he asked.

Draco looked up and Severus was surprised to see tears gathering in his eyes.

"Father says mud…muggleborns are bad," said Draco in a quiet tone. Severus raised an eyebrow at this. He watched Draco fidget with the strap of his bag.

"Is this about your new friend?"

Draco looked up in shock. "You know about Hermione?" he asked.

"I've known for sometime now. Why did you not tell your parents or me about her?" asked Severus.

Draco bit his lip. He didn't know how to explain that Hermione was his secret. His first true friend. He had other friends. Like Theo and Crabbe and Goyle but his friendship with them came through their parents. They were expected to be friends and so he played with them but Hermione was different. There was no arranged introduction or play dates. Hermione was his and he didn't want to share her with anyone.

Instead of trying to explain himself he asked "Do you hate muggleborns too?"

Severus looked at his teary-eyed godson and clenched his teeth. Damn you Lucius, he thought. "No, no, I don't hate muggle borns. I had a muggleborn friend once."

"Like Hermione?"

"Yes, like your friend Hermione, only without quite as much hair."

Draco frowned. "I like Hermione's hair"

"I am sure you do," replied Severus with a wry smile.

Silence once again descended upon them.

"Father said they weren't smart and are bad at magic" said Draco after a minute or two.

"Is Hermione a stupid witch?" asked Severus.

Draco once again thought of how smart Hermione was and the many books she read and how she used her magic to make her stone go futher than his while skipping stones and how she loved everything about being a witch.

"No," said Draco shaking his head vehemently. "She's the smartest witch ever!.."

Severus hid his smile. "Then I suggest you disregard your father's words. Many people dislike eachother because of what they perceive as insurmountable differences. They fail to see the individual. Instead they see the stereotype. "he said.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Severus laughed outright.

"It means Draco, that if you think this Hermione is your friend then don't let anyone tell you any different"

Draco smiled at his godfather and stood up swinging his bag onto his shoulders. He ran to the door and then ran back to Severus and launched himself at his godfather. "Thankyou," he said hugging Severus tightly.

A/n : I'm sorry for the late update but had a few things in my personal life to sought out. Once again, I would be grateful for any help to improve my story so please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

1990

Hermione turned the pages of the first-year potions text Draco had borrowed from his godfather. It was her second time reading through and she admitted to herself she was a little distracted. Beside her Draco lounged lazily, flipping through channels, the tv remote held loosely in his hand. She supressed a giggle as she recalled his first introduction to the idiot box. He had been stupefied and demanded an explanation as to how the actors had gotten into the set. His astonishment had increased when Hermione explained that the movie was filmed millions of miles away and broadcasted all over the world through radiowaves. He called her a liar when he couldn't see physical evidence of these waves which led to a science lesson from Mr Granger followed by an apology from Draco for not believing her. Hermione could sympathize. She herself had been initially sceptical of many of Draco's descriptions of the wizarding world. Now she was almost 11 and she couldn't wait to get her Hogwarts letter. She wondered how different her life would have been if she hadn't met Draco in the park all those years ago. She imagined going years without knowing she was a witch only to be informed at the last minute before being whisked off to a magical school without any preparation.

She nudged Draco with her foot. He ignored her so she did it again a second time, harder. This time she caught his attention and he glared at her. She leaned up snatching the remote from his hand.

"Why haven't you introduced me to your godfather?" she asked. She knew that Draco's parents didn't know about their son's friendship with her. Years ago, Draco had explained why he couldn't invite her home, stuttering throughout and keeping his head down. Hermione had been devastated to learn about the prejudice she would have to face in future. For a few moments she had been resentful of Draco but that didn't last given how contrite he appeared by his family's beliefs even though he didn't share them. She knew Draco's godfather was in on the secret and wondered why Draco didn't introduce her. She couldn't help feel a little insecure and at times was afraid that once they went to Hogwarts Draco would leave her for his pureblood friends.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco said his mouth falling open, "you want to meet him?"

"Well of course. He's your godfather and the only other wizard who knows about me. Why wouldn't I wish to meet him?" said Hermione.

"Because he's …well he can be a little…" Draco hesitated not sure how to continue.

"Oh," said Hermione her voice small, "he doesn't like people like me? Muggleborns?

"What? NO! nothing of the sort," Draco quickly backtracked, "he's just really…. formidable."

Hermione giggled. "You're scared of him!"

"NO, I AM NOT!" said Draco his voice raised in indignation. When Hermione's giggles didn't stop, he grabbed her hand and stood up. "Fine, let's go meet him now!"

Hermione popped into the kitchen to tell her Mom where they were heading. Her parents had gotten Draco his own bike on his 8th birthday after noticing his fascination with Hermione's bike. They both raced down the lane slowing down as they reached the park after which Draco led , Hermione following closely behind. She noticed that the houses got more dilapidated as they went further in, the lawns grew more unkempt and the roads were strewn with rubbish. At the end of the lane Draco parked his bike and got down, Hermione following him.

Hermione was surprised. Draco was always immaculately dressed and by his mannerisms and the stories he told she had derived that his family was well off. She was not sure what she expected but the rundown brick house with broken window panes and peeling paint was not it.

Hermione shook herself from her musings as the door opened revealing a rather tall man, his face partially hidden by dark hair. His nose would have been his most noticeable feature if not for the impressive scowl he sported. Hermione unconsciously took a small step back. She wished she had listened to Draco. Draco felt rather than saw Hermione moving behind him. He wondered whether he should have warned his godfather first before springing Hermione on him.

The longer the children stood at the doorstep the deeper Snape's scowl got. He finally snapped.

"Are you kids coming in or should I roll out the red carpet?"

Draco and Hermione scurried inside. Snape's house was dimly lit. Hermione was surprised to see tube lights as Draco had told her that wizards didn't use electricity. A dusty television set sat in a corner of the hall. Unmatched derelict furniture seemed to be the theme of the place with the exception being a well-worn leather armchair sat in front of the fireplace. All this was noticed and instantly dismissed by Hermione when she saw the floor to ceiling bookcase that covered the far side of the wall. She gasped in delight and quickly moved towards it reaching out to touch the books on the lower rungs, a hand clamped over her wrist stopped her just before she could.

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, you would do well to take more care. Books in the wizarding world are hardly as innocuous as the ones in the muggle world. "said Severus releasing her hand once he was sure she wouldn't touch anything.

Hermione turned pink as she realised her rudeness. Suitably chastised she took a seat next to Draco on the couch ignoring the smirk Draco directed towards her.

Severus swished his wand in the direction of the kitchen and the kettle filled itself under the sink and then hopped onto the stove which automatically turned on. Hermione's eyes widened. She forgot her embarrassment as she looked to Snape's wand and the kitchen. While she had performed accidental magic and read about magic seeing it for the first time was quite different.

"That was quite amazing Mr Snape." she said tearing her eyes away from the kitchen to look at Draco's godfather.

Snape made sure to control his face as he nodded at his godson's friend. Her enthusiasm for magic was painfully familiar and sent a pang through his heart. Fortunately, Draco interrupted, belatedly introducing his friend and Severus used the moment to compose himself.

**A/n: Same drill. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Severus felt himself twitch as he looked at Draco's young friend butcher his valerian roots. He debated snatching away her pestle but then quietly shuddered as he recalled the previous hour of her ceaseless interrogation. After Hermione had gotten over her initial trepidation towards the daunting wizard , Severus felt as though he, without his consent acquired a new puppy. The bushy head of hair and the girl behind it followed him everywhere. Eagerly peeping into his cauldron while he brewed, ransacking his library, pottering in his backyard where he grew a few useful potion ingredients, all the while peppering him with questions. Secretly Severus quite enjoyed her enthusiasm and curiosity. He admitted , if only to himself that the girl was smarter than many of his first years and maybe a few of the second years too. He quite relished quelling the girl's doubts and watching as her eye's shone with comprehension and wonderment instead of the dull eyed looks he usually received from the dunderheads he dealt with in Hogwarts. Even so, he had a limit. Which was why he allowed the girl to assist him while brewing a batch of blood replenishing potion, in the hopes that the novelty of ingredient preparation would keep her occupied.

He was proved right. He looked over to see Hermione ,her nose scrunched in concentration while her tiny fingers handled the pestle with deceptive strength almost pulverising the roots beyond the point of no return. 'That is enough,' he said, wrapping his long fingers over her fist and retrieving his pestle, ' I believe you have successfully killed it.' Hermione smiled at him, looking slightly abashed. 'Can I add it in, 'chirped Draco from his stool beside Hermione . Severus nodded and watched as Draco carefully added the valerian roots to the blood replenishing potion. Hermione's new hobby of being Severus's tail led to Draco spending a lot more time with his godfather. He wouldn't admit it but he was slightly jealous of the attention his friend got from his godfather. Severus was his godfather ! As a consequence Draco applied himself in his lessons more so that his godfather would be suitably impressed with him, as is should be.

Severus shooed the two children off and the potion was left to simmer. Hermione and Draco climbed on to their bikes and cycled down to the lake. It was the kids favourite haunt. The dying rays of the sun hid the garbage strewn in the water and the stench was masked by the confluence of scents that wafted over from nearby homes of dinner being prepared.

Hermione let her bike lean against a giant tree stump and began to climb. Draco joined her on the branch. 'I'm excited,' said Hermione. 'Really,' drawled Draco. 'Whatever for?' he continued hiding his smirk. Hermione scrunched up her nose and huffed. 'Don't be mean! What if I don't get a letter?'

Draco turned to ridicule her before seeing the worry in her eyes. ' Don't be a dunderhead. If you don't get a letter I will just smuggle you in my trunk.'

Hermione laughed. 'No you wouldn't.'

Draco pulled her one of her braids. 'I would too,' he said seriously. Because he would. He couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Hermione and was determined to do everything to get her there. Even smuggle her in his trunk.

**A/N: Hey there! I know the characters are oc. Especially Draco. But hopefully you like it! Anyways please do review! **


End file.
